According to the prior art, the image quality of MR images generated within the scope of an examination of a patient by way of a magnetic resonance scanner is inspected manually after the examination and appropriate modifications are subsequently undertaken if the image quality lies below an acceptable level. These modifications firstly comprise modifications in a protocol, in which appropriate parameters for acquiring the MR images are prescribed, and secondly comprise modifications in respect of the strategy (measurement method) by which the MR images are acquired. However, manual inspecting the MR image quality by an appropriately trained operator (e.g. a medical practitioner or a medical-technical assistant) can lead to an incorrect result, for example if not all of the MR images are inspected or if the operator does not have sufficient experience. Thus the entire examination often has to be repeated by way of the magnetic resonance scanner as a result of low-quality MR images, which leads to additional risks for the patient (contrast agents can lead to e.g. renal fibrosis) and, of course, to additional costs as a result of the repeated use of the expensive magnetic resonance scanner.
A further disadvantage lies in the fact that the manual quality inspection takes a certain amount of time, during which the MR images have to be observed and evaluated. The patient often remains in the magnetic resonance scanner during this time, because a decision in respect of the further procedure, e.g. recording further MR images, can only be made once the quality inspection has been completed. Reference is made to the fact that this period of waiting in the magnetic resonance scanner disadvantageously also occurs if the quality inspection yields a positive result.